Normal
by varietyofwords
Summary: Rewrite of The New Normal, in which Cappie, not Rusty, picks up the pieces. CaseyCappie. Oneshot.


**Title:** Normal

**Fandom:** Greek

**Coupling:** Casey/Cappie

**Words: **1,059

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I borrowed (without asking) the scenes from the carnival up until Casey and Lizzi's talk from the episode "The New Normal." Don't sue. You'll get nothin'.

"I hate to interrupt," Evan starts as he walks towards Casey, who is currently standing in the ZBZ's kissing booth and has just kissed her ex-boyfriend, even if it was for charity.

"Evan, it's just a kissing booth."

"No, no. I know it is. You can kiss whoever you want. We're over," he states. Who he's reminding is what he can't figure out.

"I wanna get my lavaliere back," he says braking the uncomfortable silence between them as ZBZ and TriPi look on.

"Evan, can we talk about this some where else?" Casey asks out of desperation.

"And one more thing. The Omega Chis are officially stripping you of the title of sweetheart. Given recent events, the brotherhood is not comfortable with maintaining such a close relationship between us and the Zeta Beta Zetas. I mean, you understand. Keeping up appearances, right?"

"Evan…"

"I'll send a pledge to pick up my letters."

--

Casey lies in bed fiddling with Evan's letters until Lizzi comes busting into her room with a big brown box.

"Uh, I didn't hear you knock," Casey says as she flips on to her side.

"Why would I? Sisters don't have secrets from one another," Lizzi states as she drops the box onto Casey's bed.

"So, I know what happened at carnival was hard. But I think it taught all of us a very valuable lesson. It proved that I was right. We can't keep continuing on as nothing has changed since last semester. Things have changed, Casey. You have to accept that. This is a new normal," Lizzi says with a nod of her head before gesturing towards the box.

"So, petty cash receipts and bank statements. As I was trying to point out at the meeting, your finances are a mess."

"A mess that is now my job to clean up."

"Exactly. See, we're on the same wave length," Lizzi states before beginning to exit the room before she remembers something else and turns around.

"Oh, and I know I've been hard on you. But it's, it's just tough Zeta love. I would hate for the girls to not appoint you president, okay? I'm looking out for you," Lizzy says before pausing. "I'm so glad we're sisters!"

"Give me a hug," Lizzi says as she wraps her arms around Casey.

"Me too," Casey tells her. Lizzi giggles and let's go in order to walk out of the room but stops as if she's remember something else.

"There's one more thing. There's a boy waiting down stairs for you," Lizzi states before _finally_ walking out the door leading to the hallway.

Casey's smile falters and she takes Evan's letters out of the box.

It's now or nothing.

--

"Cappie?" Casey questions as she ascends the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I heard about what even said to you at the kissing booth. Beaver told me."

"Come to rub my public humiliation in my face?"

"Casey, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Cappie," she says sinking down onto the steps.

"Don't I know it," he mutters as she takes a seat next to her. Silence fills the air as two former lovers reflect on their own broken love lives.

"Cappie, if this is how you felt when I broke up with you, I am sorry. So sorry."

"It's not so bad. I mean, you find yourself eating a pint of ice cream, watching _Never Been Kissed_, and writing in your journal. You try to move on but you never really give up hope.

"Cappie," she says drawing out the last three syllables.

"Coconut custard," he says with a half smile and an expectation that Casey will storm back into her room.

"What's that?" she asks, pointing to the read gift bad by his side.

"Oh, a little gift for you Cappie's Surefire How To Get Over Your Lov…Girlfriend or Boyfriend," he says as he pulls out the first item. "First, you have a pink of Ben 'N Jerry's ice cream. Chunky Monkey, of course."

"Yum," Casey says as she accepts it and places the frozen desert in her lap.

"We have the _Never Been Kissed_ DVD."

"A favorite of mine. Is that why you picked it?"

"Yeah," Cappie says a little too quickly. "Uh, next is a new journal where you can write about how much you love that person…Loved that person," he says trying to cover up his mistake. "I got it in pink since that's one of ZBZ's colors and all."

He pauses, running his finger over the spine of the journal before handing it to her.

"Next is, of course, a Mr. Clean Scrub Brush."

"Why a Mr. Clean…"

"Scrub Brush? Because I clean when I, uh, think about you," he says his voice tapering off.

"Cappie…"

"Coconut custard," he says with the same grin from before.

"And lastly, a sparkly princess crown," he says pulling it out of the bag.

"What's this for?"

"The guys at Kappa Tau and I figured that since Omega Chi stipped you of your sweetheart title and all, we figured that you could be Kappa Tau's sweetheart. Apparently, Evan's little diatribe made Beaver cry, so…"

"Cap, I…"

"Casey!" Lizzi calls from upstairs. "Visiting hours were over two minutes ago. You're gentleman caller must go." Casey sighs and turns her attention back to where Cappie was sitting.

"I better go. If you don't wanna be the sweetheart, I'd understand."

"Cappie…"

"Coconut custard," he says with a smile and slips out the front door.

"What's that?" Ashleigh asks as she emerges from the kitchen via the dinning room.

"The Sweetheart crown," Casey says as her fingers trace the rim.

"From Omega Chi? Did Evan give it back to you?"

"No," she says slightly above a whisper. "Kappa Tau gave it to me."

"Oh. Are you like their sweetheart or something?"

"Apparently."

"Oh," Ashleigh states like she understands. "Why?"

"Beaver cried," Casey states.

"So, are you gonna do it? Be their sweetheart, I mean," Ashleigh states as she stis down next to Casey.

"Uh, yeah," Casey says without much hesitation.

"To Kappa Tau?"

"It's the new normal, Ash," Casey says before standing up and heading up the stairs.

"So, does this mean you're fully over Evan?"

"No but I'll get there. I'll get to the new normal where I don't think of him twenty-four seven, just like I stopped thinking of Cappie twenty-four seven," Casey states as she pauses at the top of the stairs before entering her room.

"Just twenty-three seven," Ashleigh says with a grin.


End file.
